Alex & Gene's Birthday
by madamefruitcake
Summary: This idea developed from when it was both Phil and Keeley's birthday.
1. Something In Common

Alex just walked into CID when everyone else was already in, sitting around doing nothing.

"Morning imaginary constructs".

"Alright ma'am?" Chris smiled at her while Ray tutted and muttered "poof" under his breath.

Alex smiled at him and replied "Yeah, thanks Chris" while flinging her white jacket over the back of her chair and looking around.

She noticed Gene's door was closed and the blinds were down _'must be in a mood'_ she thought. She left it an hour, doing some paperwork then walked over to Gene's office. She knocked before entering.

* * *

"I love 'ow you wait to be asked in Bolls" She ignored his comment and walked towards his desk sitting herself on the corner facing him and leaning on the computer. "Oh an' make ya' self comfy an'all while you're at it"

"I'm bored" she sighed simply.

"An' what ya' want me to do about it?"

"Dunno, though I'd come and annoy you" she grinned at him trying not to laugh.

"You don't need to come and talk to me to do that love" earning a tut from Alex. "Oh yeah, Bolls"

"Yeah?"

"What you gettin' me for my birthday?" he waggled his eyebrows at her with a cheeky grin on his face

"I wasn't aware it was your birthday soon Guv" trying to act professional as he was clearly being suggestive towards her.

"What? You wern't aware that we share the same birthday?" _'Just goes to show how much I bloody mean to her! - Zilch, not even as a bloody colleuge'_

"Really?" she asked utterly shocked and Alex noted the look of hurt etched on his face.

"Oh, charmin' an' there's me, already got yours!"

"Sorry" she smiled sympathetically at him, "So, what you got me then?"

"I ain't gonna tell ya' am I? he shook his head looking down at the table, he felt quite embarrassed now knowing how much effort he put into her birthday present and yet she didn't have the foggiest idea when his actually was. "Ya' best 'op of down the shops then ain't ya', get me somethin' nice"

"I suppose" she hopped off his desk and walked towards the door giving him a backwards glance. "Right, I'll see ya' later. Luigi's? I'll buy you a drink, make it up to you"

"Ya' not bloody goin' now are ya'?"

"When else am I gonna go? And there's nothing really cracking off in here"

"Go on, piss off then Bolls an' ay! It'll take more than a bloody poxy drink the make it up to me" he said while smiling and watching her go.

* * *

Gene was sitting at their usual table when Alex walked in and headed over.

"'Ave fun shoppin' did you?"

"No. You are so difficult to buy for!" she huffed and sat on the chair grumpily which gave Gene the oppurtunity to just laugh at her.

"Join the club, so er- What did ya' get me then?" he said putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward slightly.

"Not telling" she replied while reciprocating his actions making them a lot closer.

TBC.


	2. Surprise

It was the day of Alex and Gene's birthday, as far as they knew CID didn't have the faintest clue. Not one person said happy birthday to them. Alex walked in to Gene's office with two cups of tea.

"What's this for?" he glanced up at her from his game of pong as she walked over and sat on the spare chair next to his desk.

"It is your birthday Gene, happy birthday" she smiled at him while handing it over.

"Thanks, you too. 'As anyone said it to ya' today?"

"Nope and to be honest, I don't think anyone knows"

"Same" he gave her a sympathetic smile. "Ya' know, we could erm- do somethin' tonight. If ya' want of course, celebrate like" she saw he was struggling and looked nervous so put him out of his misery.

"That sounds nice, what did you have in mind?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, not Luigi's" she smiled at him hoping he understood, he returned her smile which showed her he did.

"Right, that's sorted then. Pick you up at 8"

"Good" she smiled then walked back out into CID wondering why nobody knew about their birthdays. In all fairness, she didn't know when Gene's birthday was but surely Chris and Ray have known him for years and would know that. Surely he'd have told them that they share the same birthday seeing as he knew about it himself. _'Evidently not'_ she thought.

* * *

Gene strolled out of CID and announced that it was "Beer o'clock ladies an' gents" and it started to slowly empty. It was just Ray, Chris, Alex and Gene left.

Ray and Chris were just heading out the door when Chris shouted "See ya' down Luigi's Guv, ma'am"

"Er, actually Chris-" Alex started but was cut off by Gene.

"Yeah, be down in a bit" which just left Alex and Gene.

"I erm- I thought we were going out?" Alex asked shyly.

"We are, might be a bit suspicious if we don't show our faces like"

"Oh, okay"

"So you go up about seven an' start gettin' ready then I'll pop up about eight. Sound alright?"

"Yeah, we erm- best go then"

* * *

They walked into Luigi's, everything was dark and quiet. Alex clung to Gene's arm, a little scared "Gene, what's going on?"

"Dunno, don't worry. Ya' safe love" and he patted where her arm was attached to his.

"SURPRISE!" all the lights flew on to reveal the whole of CID holding party poppers while got pulled and landed all over Alex and Gene making them giggle and pull apart. They looked around the restaurant and saw that Luigi had placed bottles of Bollinger around, also on the mural wall, there was a long table full of food.

"Ya' didn't 'ave to do this for us!" Gene shouted with a smile on his face, looking genuinely happy

"It's a double birthday, why not celebrate?" Ray piped up, heading towards them with two glasses of champaigne then walked back off.

* * *

An hour later, it was heading for seven o'clock so Alex went to find Gene who was stood at the bar sounded by people.

"Er, can I borrow the birthday boy for a minute please?"

"Sure ya' can, you're the birthday girl" Gene replied back with a twinkle in his eye.

The men that were stood around them all shouted "Whheeeeeeeeyyyy" as they walked off to a more quiet corner of the restaurant.

Alex simply smiled at Gene and took a small sip of her Bollinger.

"Bollinger good, Bolly Knickers?" he waggled his eyebrows

"Yes, lovely"

"So er- ya' wanted to borrow me?" Gene shuffled on his feet and looked to the floor all of a sudden feeling nervous and not able to hold her gaze.

"Yeah, seeing as we can't get out of here anytime soon, erm- do you want to go out tomorrow night instead?" Alex also looked away as Gene looked directly into her eyes.

"I'd love to Bolls", by this time they were both absorbed in each others eyes, neither one of them wanting to look away or break the spell. Gene looked down at Alex's lips and in return she blushed.

"QUIET EVERYONE!" Luigi shouted above the music until Shaz walked over and turned it down so it was a faint sound in the background. "Where are Signorina Drake and Signore Hunt?"

Everyone looked around and saw them in the corner, they were quite close to each other but not actually physically touching and holding eye contact, utterly oblivious to everyone else.

"Ma'am, Guv" Chris tapped them on the shoulder which brought them out of their moment. The looked round to see everyone looking at them.

"S'up? Got summit on my face?" Gene asked

"No, Signore Hunt. I want to say something, so both of you come up here"

Gene growled then looked at Alex who was smiling beautifully "Come on Gene" she said and grabbed his hand pulling him towards Luigi.

* * *

Gene let go of Alex's hand while Luigi spoke, he wished them both a happy birthday and handed them each a present but told them to open them later when they got home. Just as everyone thought he was fishished talking he spoke again, this time just directly at Gene.

"Signore Hunt, aren't you going to give the lovely Signorina Drake a kiss?"

"What?" Gene started to get tense while Alex blushed but didn't look at each other.

"It's her birthday, go on"

Everyone in the restaurant chanted "Kiss, kiss, kiss" while Ray just watched on with a disgusted look on his face.

"Fine, if it'll shut ya' up" and he turned to Alex. "Come on Bolls, looks like ya' gotta take one for the team"

She bit her lips and looked into his eyes, "Yeah, I suppose I'll manage" she whispered so only he could hear. She rested her hands around his neck while his hands rested on her hips and they both drew closer until their lips met. Everyone in the restaurant cheered, happy with just a small peck but they stayed connected at their lips for a few seconds until they started moving against each other. Gene then drew back to look into her eyes, both smiling.

The music was turned up and people started dancing, Alex and Gene walked over to the bar and topped up their drinks. Alex's words were slowly started to get slurred and Gene noticed this.

Ray walked up to them and wished them a happy birthday. "Fancy a dance ma'am?"

"Why not?" Alex replied and hopped off the stool rather drunkenly.

* * *

Gene sat and watched them walk towards the dancefloor, a twang of jealousy ripped through his gut as Ray wrapped his arms around Alex waist pulling her extremely close. Alex's hands rested on Ray's shoulders to keep herself on her feet and they both started dancing.

Shaz walked upto Gene and sat on the stool next to him.

"Having a good time Guv?" Shaz asked

Gene hadn't even looked at her when he replied, his eyes were soley watching Alex and making sure Ray didn't try and make a move seeing as she was drunk.  
"Yeah thanks Shaz"

"Why don't you go and ask her to dance?"

"What?" his attention then turned to Shaz

"DI Drake Guv, I see the way you're looking at her and-"

"And what Granger?"

"The way you kissed her earlier, it's easy to see you both care for each other"

"Of course I care for her, ya' dozey mare. I care for all o' my team"

"You know what I mean Guv" and with that she left him with his own thoughts.

He glanced back at Alex and Ray dancing and saw that Ray was whispering something in her ear while lowering his hand to her arse. 'Right that's it' he thought and headed over to them.

* * *

"Carling, there's a woman over there askin' for ya'

"What, where?" he instantly pulled away from Alex looking around the room

"At the bar" and Ray was gone in an instant, he looked at Alex and laughed.

"There wasn't really was there Gene?"

"No" he laughed, and took her in his arms pulling her closer for a dance "But 'ow else am I gonna get a dance with the birthday girl"

Alex giggled as Gene pulled her even closer to him and she put her arms around his neck so they were both sandwhiched together. "I still haven't given you your birrrthday presssent G-Gene" she slurred.

"Tomorrow love", they were still dancing ten minutes later and Gene was about to pull away but a slower song started and all the couples joined on the dancefloor. Gene pulled Alex close again and started swaying lightly to the music careful not to make Alex dizzy. Her head rested against his chest and by the time the song had finished she fell into a light sleep. Gene looked down at her closed eyes and decided to take her up to her flat.

TBC.


	3. Gene's Present

Alex woke up just as Gene placed her down on the bed after carrying her upto her flat then removing her boots "Gene?"

"Yeah, it's me. Just gettin' you into bed"

"I need the toilet" and she got up and walked towards the bathroom, "Can you stay a minute please?" she looked back at him

"Sure"

She came back into the bedroom where Gene was sat on the end of her bed, he looked up and saw she had something in her hand. She went and sat next to him, taking his hand and placed it flat in the middle.

"What's this?"

"Your present, open it" she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder as she watched him open it. He undid the wrapping and found a small box. He opened it and saw two gold cufflinks which were in a square shape, they each had a small lion in the corner. "The manc lion, do you like them?" tilting her chin still on his shoulder to look at his face.

"I love them Alex" he smiled.

"Wait" she took one out and turned it over placing it in his hand. "Read it"

He looked down and saw it had been engraved 'Love Bolly' it said. He smiled and placed it back in the box. "Thank you Bolly" he turned and smiled at her.

She smiled back and replied "It's the least I can do"

"For what?"

"Just you, being you. Being there for me, being my constant" she smiled lovingly at him and couldn't resist leaning up closer to his face. She closed her eyes and parted her lips getting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Before her lips touched his, she felt him pull back.

"No Bolly"

"What?" she asked confused

"You're drunk"

"So?"

"I ain't takin' advantage of a drunken woman who'll only regret it in the mornin'"

"I only wanted a kiss" she replied letting her arms fall from his neck.

"That's what they all say love" he said with a wink.

Alex stood up and walked around her bed getting undressed. Gene turned round wondering what the shuffling was about and his eyebrows shot up immediately after seeing her dressed in matching red lacy underwear. She pulled back the covers and got into bed making Gene feel rather awkward.

"You can get in if you want" her voice only just audiable

"What?" he was shocked, was Alex seriously asking him to get into bed with her just after trying to kiss him. It was as if all his Christmas' had come at once.

"You heard"

"That's not a good idea though is it?"

"I only want to be held while I go to sleep" he stood up to leave sensing this conversation going nowhere when he heard her speak again, "please?" Her voice sounded as if she was crying which made his heart break, he could never turn his back on his Bolly when she was upset.

"Fine, but I'm goin' as soon as ya' drop off so don't be up all night mrs!" and he shuffled over to the bed lying on top of the covers and wrapping his arm around her waist so her back was spooned against his chest.

"Thank you" Gene knew she was crying but thought best to let her sleep, he'd guessed it was likely to be down to the fact that she missed Molly seeing as it was her birthday and she wasn't there to celebrate it with her. After ten minutes he noticed she was asleep. He gave her a quick kiss at the back of her head, raised himself from the bed and left the flat for her to sleep.

TBC.


	4. The Dinner Date

Alex woke up the next morning to find that Gene had gone. She turned over and saw a note on the pillow, picking it up she read through narrowed eyes as the sun was slightly too bright for her.

_'Bolly,_

_You dropped to sleep straight the way._  
_I'll be round later to take you out for that dinner you promised me,_  
_8ish sound okay? Let me know if not_

_Gene x'_

She instantly smiled and traced across the 'x' he had written, it made her heart leap - she honestly didn't think Gene would be that type of man.

* * *

It came to half seven just as Alex had finished getting ready, she didn't know where Gene was taking her but guessed it was somewhere nice from the note this morning. She was dressed in a red dress that looked formal but still sexy, it rested just above the knee and had quite thick straps secured on her shoulders. It complemented her breasts and figure, she knew Gene would love it. She finished with a pair of simple black heels.

It was bang on 8 o'clock when there was a knock at the door. Alex opened it to reveal Gene dressed in a dark suit with a white shirt unbottoned at the top and no tie which was unusual for him but a good look. _'No Alex, this is simply a birthday meal'_

"Ready?"

Her heart sank, she thought he'd at least give her a sign of recognition that she'd looked nice even if it wasn't the best compliemnt she'd ever recieved. "Yeah" she replied simply looking at the floor.

The both left the flat and got in the Quattro, driving in silence.

"We're 'ere" he said as he pulled up outside a hotel.

"Hotel Gene?"

"Don't worry, I wern't plannin' on gettin' in ya' knickers, it does nice food"

"Oh"

"You seem disappointed Bolls"

"No" she hurried her reply and got out of the car.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya'" he said as he got out the car.

"What?"

Gene walked around to take Alex's arm and led her into the hotel entrance. "You erm-"

"Yes?" she asked stopping to face him

"Ya' look nice tonight Bolls"

For the second time that day, her heart skipped a beat, she instantly livened up and planted a huge smile on her face "You too Gene" she then led him in.

* * *

After they'd finished their meal, they headed into the bar where there were some comfy chairs. They sat down at them after going to the bar and ordering a bottle of champaigne.

"Think I've 'ad enough of that from last night" Alex said.

"It's only one bottle" he opened it pouring them both and handing it over, she glanced down and noticed he was wearing his cufflinks she bought him.

"I see you're wearing your birthday present"

"Of course I would be" he smiled up at her "and speaking of birthday presents.." he trailed off and reached inside his jacket pocket retrieving an envelope.

She frowned in confusion but took it anyway, opening the envelope she pulled out two tickets. Looking at them, she saw they were two tickets for a weekend at a spa. She looked up at him in shock.

"Erm- not sayin' ya' need pamerpin' or oute Bolls.. Just thought it'd be nice yano, you could take Shaz with you.. It's for next weekend"

"No, thank you Gene- It's very thoughtful of you, it's-" she stopped mid sentence and smiled at him giving him the responce words couldn't give. Just then,  
her smile dropped.

"What Bolly? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, erm- did you say it was for next weekend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's when Chris and Shaz go away for her cousins wedding"

Secretly Gene knew this was going to happen, that's why he booked them for that weekend. He really wanted to go himself, a quiet weekend away with Alex. He smiled at the idea.

"Oh, I didn't know"

"It's okay" she smiled.

"You goin' on ya' tod then?"

"Looks like I'm goin' to have to, don't know anyone else"

"I could come, er- If you wanted some company like" he looked away in fear of rejection, he seriously hoped this would work out.

"Gene Hunt, in a spa? Never thought I'd see the day" she laughed, he looked slightly hurt and snuffed.

"Yeah, stupid idea like, I'm sure you'll find someone to tag along"

"I never said no did I?" He just looked at her confused, silently asking for an a clearer explaination. "Of course you can come Gene, I was going to ask you anyway you silly man! Who else would I want there?"

He looked up meeting her eyes and smiled. As their glasses were now empty he filled them back up so the bottle was now empty. "We best be off after this" he said.

"Yeah"

* * *

Just as Gene pulled the Quattro up just outside Luigi's, Gene turned to Alex after turning the engine off. "You wan' me walk you up?"

"Okay" she said quitely with a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

When they got to the top of the stairs Alex turned around to Gene before unlocking her door.

"Thank you Gene, for tonight, for these" she guestured to the envelope.

"No problem Bolls, had a good night"

"Me too" she smiled.

They were now both smiling at each other and staring into each others eyes feeling like awkward teenagers on their first dates. She wondered who would break the silence first, she wanted to but didn't know what else to say.

"Good night Bolly"

"Good night Gene" she leant forward and briefly kissed him on the cheek before shyly turning away, unlocking her door and stepping inside. Once inside, she smiled to herself then got ready for bed. It was still only Sunday tomorrow so had a whole more week to wait until their trip, she felt really happy and couldn't wait but wouldn't let Gene see that. _'It was just a coincidence that Chris and Shaz are going away the same weekend, nothing else. Gene is a last resort'_ she kept trying to tell herself but couldn't believe it, not really.

TBC.


	5. The Journey

All week, there was the odd report and tip off coming up but no majaor cases. A lot of paperwork had been caught up on as Alex was busy ploughing through it. Gene was sat in his office mainly while Ray and Chris sorted out the more minor crimes, with the guidance of Gene of course. He couldn't trust them to find their own way out of CID.

Friday was fast approaching making both Alex and Gene nervous but very excited. Some days Alex would daydream while staring into Gene's office, he would catch her eye and she'd blush. She swore he must notice the pink tinge to her cheeks but didn't come out with his usual smutty remarks.

* * *

It was Friday, Alex had been bored all morning. All the paperwork had been done, she hated when it was weeks like this - nothing to do, no crimes to solve and argue with Gene over. She went into the kitchen area to make a cup of coffee when she felt him presence very close to her. She pretended not to know he was there and flicked the kettle on. The presecne of him was getting stronger as she could feel the heat from his body on her back and the his hot breath on her neck. She started to wonder why he was stood so close to her so decided to turn around.

When she turned, Gene was stood there and she was facing him. Her face so close to his but he didn't back away, neither said anything to each other for a few seconds, just looking at each other. The kettle flicked off the boil,

"You makin' me a cuppa then?" his gaze starting to get intense so she turned back round busying herself

"If you want one"

He couldn't help but smirk and pressed him self against her, he noticed she stopped stiring the tea and froze, he leant down to whisper in her ear, "Was that an offer Bolly?"

He heard Ray calling him from in CID so stood away instantly while Alex restarted stirring the tea, by the time Ray got into the kitchen, Gene was on his way out carrying it back to his office. Alex was stood confused, not knowing what all that was about.

She walked back through to CID where Gene was stood talking to Ray and he looked at her instantly. She blushed and took her seat at her desk looking away and drinking her coffee.

* * *

Gene strolled out his office to declare it was "Beer o'clock", just then CID started getting ready to head over to Luigi's.

"What's got into 'im?" Ray said to Chris on the way out

"Who?" Chris replied, looking confused as always

"The Guv, you div"

"Dunno why?" he turned back to look at Gene just as they walked through the double doors

"'e seems more happier tonight than on a usual Friday night, don't reckon 'e's got an 'ot date do ya'?"

Chris thought for a moment then burst out into a fit of laughter "The Guv? A date? No way"

Ray joined in after considering it himself, "Na, you're probs right Chris"

Chris looked smug and pleased with himself for being right for once.

"For once" Ray declared and Chris' face dropped as he tutted. By this time they were just heading into Luigi's and met the rest of CID apart from Alex and Gene who would be over in a bit.

* * *

Back in CID, just as everyone left for the night, Alex and Gene were alone. Gene was in his office when Alex walked in after tidying away for the night.

"What time we heading off tonight?"

"I'll pick you up at 'alf seven Bolly"

"Okay, make sure you pack some swim wear, I wanna go in the pool" she smiled at him as she saw his obvious nervousness and discomfort. _'Serves him right for earlier' _she thought.

"Shur'rup, there's no way ya' gettin' me in that pool"

"We'll see" she winked and left.

"Bolly" he shouted and she turned around walking back into the office

"Yes Gene?"

"Erm, you do know the erm-"

"What?"

"Sleeping arangements don't ya?"

"Well I assume we'll be in seperate rooms"

He looked at the table in awkwardness and suddenly felt shy, wondering how to tell her.

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" she emphasised the last two words with the waggling fingers that Gene hated.

"Well, I booked it for you an' Shaz didn't I. Thought it'd be nice for you two to share a room like, being all girly- just like a sleepover"

She looked shocked, her mind went into overdrive. "So we're sharing a room then, is that what you're trying to say Gene?"

"Erm- yeah... Sorry- I erm- tried to change it like"

"No, it's fine. Don't worry, as long as there are two beds"

"Of course there are!"

"Good, that's sorted then" she again, turned to leave but this time Gene didn't say anything so she carried on her jouney home to pack.

* * *

When she was packing, she couldn't think straight. She kept forgetting things to put in her suitcase and didn't know if she had everything ready by the time she was actually finished. All that was going through her mind was Gene.

_'I'm going to be sharing a room with him'_

_'Did he plan this knowing Shaz wouldn't be able to make it?'_

_'What's going to happen'_

_'Oh God, it was bad enough with the tension at work let alone living with him in a tiny room all weekend'_

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts, but she felt the butterflies in her stomach that she hadn't felt in such a long time. She opened the door and invited Gene in not saying anything until he sat down on her sofa.

"Would you like a drink before we set off Gene?"

"No thanks, you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Where's your bag? I'll carry it down for ya'"

She was astounded by his gesture, she didn't think he could be that much of a gentleman, "Erm- in the bedroom". He walked into the bedroom and returned just as Alex had finished putting her shoes and white jacket on.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls!"

"What?"

"We're only going for two nights! Not a bloody month, how much did you actually pack?" he moaned while carrying a great big suitcase out and dropping it on the floor with a thud.

"Erm, not that much"

"Don't feel like it"

"Com'mon, let's go" she said and they left, walking down the stairs to the Quattro. They didn't walk through Luigi's as they would have been seen and didn't want anyone knowing about their weekend away, knowing it would come to wrong conclusions and they'd be the talk of CID for the next god know's how many months.

Alex heard his cursing and moaning all the way down the stairs complaining about women and how much stuff they needed. He deposited the suitcase in the boot of the car when he saw how small his bag was compared to the big suit case Alex had. All he needed was his tooth brush, comb, a few pairs of boxers and socks, a pair of trousers and two shirts. He didn't think he'd need a tie, of course not forgetting his pair of swimming trunks, however much he didn't want to go in the pool - he couldn't resist seeing Alex in her swimwear.

They were finally ready and pulled off on their journey to the spa, it would take them a good few hours if there was no traffic. Gene put the radio on while he was driving and kept stealing glances at Alex next to him, there was light conversation and 45 minutes into the drive, he noticed Alex had infact fallen asleep.

He turned the radio off so it was quiet for her and turned the heating up keeping her warm, continuing with his driving up the motorway.

TBC.


	6. The First Night

All along the journey, Gene was well aware of a sleeping Alex next to him. He kept glancing at her at every oppurtunity he could, she was facing him, leaning on her side and he thought about how uncomfortable he must be. The car eventually got to a service station where he refilled his petrol. On his return, he walked around the car to Alex's side and opened the door, kneeling down next to her. He watched for for a couple of minutes and she began to stir.

"Gene" she breathed quietly still with her eyes closed which showed she was still asleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about, he made a mental note to tease her about that later. He leant forward to sweep a bit of hair behind her ears after pulling to leaver and lowering the seat so she was more comfortable. She let out a sigh as she settled more into the horizontal seat. Gene then stood up taking off his jacket and lay it on top of her wrapping it around her.

After returning to his seat he looked at her as she snuggled into his jacket clenching it with her hands. Gene then carried on his journey up the motorway.

* * *

"Alex... Alex love" Gene gently shook Alex's sleeping form next to him.

"Hmphh" she let out a muttered huff in protest.

"Bolly" he moved his hand to stroke her head which resulted in her eyes opening to see Gene looking directly down at her, he then quickly withdrew his hand as if she burnt him. "We're here" he said looking away unable to meet her gaze before getting out of the car.

After taking the luggage out, Alex met him just as he was shutting the boot. Gene was surprised to see she had properly put his jacket and fastening the botton so it surrounded her. "Lovely Bolls, bit big better than that crap you used to wear which gave ya' a cold shoulder".

She away from him after blushing and started walking towards the spa centre. "Wow, this is big"

"That's what she said" earning a tut from Alex along with her famous eye rolling.

* * *

Once in the room, they looked around and unpacked. Just as Alex was unpacking, Gene caught sight of her lacey underwear and bikini. She turned around at the sound of a quiet grunt to see Gene staring with his trade mark pout.

"What?"

"Put them away now, they're givin' me an 'ard on"

She tutted and quickly gathered them up in her arms turning away so he couldn't see them and putting them in the draw.

* * *

"You 'ungry Bolly?" he shouted to her while he was in the bathroom.

"Starvin'"

"Right, get ready, we're goin' for summat to eat"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" she said as he opened the door. He fell silent while his eyes gazed over her body. She was dressed in a simple red dress which clung to her finished with a pair of red heels.

He coughed uncomfortably and shuffled his feet while struggling with his reply. "Erm, er- nothing Bolls.. Er- lets go" Gene opened the door and walked out waiting in the hall for her to join him, she smiled to herself for being able to see the affect she had on him.

* * *

The conversation was on going throughout the meal as they chatted about work, the team, Chris & Shaz's wedding and various other happy moments they've had. After their pudding bowls were taken away, they were went over to the other room in the bar. After ordering them both a bottle of red wine, they sat at a table in the corner of the room which was quite isolated. It seemed to be like when they were alone in Luigi's.

As they were drinking, Alex was staring at Gene thinking.

"What?" Gene said

"What?" _'Bugger, been caught'_

"Stop starin' at me woman"

"I wasn't, I was thinking"

"Care to share your thoughts then Bolly knickers"

"I was just thinking how much I appreciate you bringing me here, you know, getting away from work for the weekend"

"Don't mention it"

"Er- Gene"

"Wha' now?"

They both stared at each other, Alex unsure how to say what she wanted and Gene not knowing what was coming next.

"Did you know that Shaz wouldn't be able to-" but she was cut off by the sound of a loud ringing noise. The lights turned off and it was complete darkness. Alex suddenly felt scared and grabbed Gene's hand blindly across the table.

"What the bloody hell's goin' on?" he shouted

A speaker echoed through the room "This is a fire drill, please make your way to the nearest fire exit. Thank you"

Gene quickly pulled Alex up with the hand that she was clinging onto and led her through the bar and out of the hotel.

* * *

It'd been half an hour and they were still outside waiting to go back in, by this time Alex was shivering as she hadn't brought her jacket out with her. Gene turned to look at her and saw the goosebumps on her arms as she hugged herself trying to stay warm.

"Come 'ere Bolls" he said as he took off his jacket and warpped it around her.

She uttered her thanks to him and was hit with a waft of smell that was tpyically Gene. She snuggled further into it and as he watched her, he thought back to earlier on their drive down the motorway. She was still shivering he noted and thought a great deal whether or not to do what was to come. She would either be greatful or completely reject it. He took his chances, stepping forward he took her into his strong, warm embrace. At first Alex stood rigid and was a little surprised at his sudden guesture but started to feel waves of warmth. This made her relax into him and she wrapped her arms around his waist seeking more of the warmth coming from his broad body.

* * *

At ten o'clock, they were finally allowed back in. Gene had his arm around Alex as he led her up to their room trying to keep some heat in her body. As they got to their front door he dropped his arm from her waist.

"Right Bolly, 'op in that bath then straight to bed"

"Yes Guv"

Alex retired straight to the bathroom and Gene could hear the taps running. He immediately had the image of a naked and wet Alex Drake in the bath. _'Shit, shouldn't be thinking like that. She's only here with me 'cos I've decieved her. She thinks I didn't know Shaz couldn't come. Fuck'_

He lay on the bed watching tv and not too long after fell to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, he was being nudged and woke to see Alex staring down at him. She had wet hair which looked as though it had been towl dried so there were very loose curls and her face was clear of make up. He uttered something incoherent but Alex knew is was no doubt either something about him being woken up or her arse.

"Nice bath"

"Yes thanks"

"Er-" he didn't know what to say, he knew they were going to have to share a bed for two nights but never expected himself to be this nervous. He'd never shared a bed with anyone he really cared about. He had his wife but didn't really care about her like he did Alex. The rest of them were hookers or slags which he never stayed long enough to fall asleep with them anyway.

"What?"

"You er- ready for bed?" he looked down, finding his hands a lot more interesting than meeting her eyes. She silently smiled to herself, loving how he could go from being the manc lion to such a nervous, kind gentleman.

"Yes, I'm exhausted" she saw that he looked up and there seemed to look as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He let out a small laugh and replied "God knows why, you were like sleepin' beauty all the way down 'ere". Alex stared at him gobsmacked and kept repeating the word over in her head _'beauty... beauty... beauty'_. Gene realising what he said quickly backchanneled. "Er- ya' know, 'cos she erm- slept the 'ole way"

She giggled to herself "Yes Gene, I know what you meant" and with that she walked towards the bed getting under the covers. Gene had only just noticed what she was wearing. A black shirt that he found uncharacteristically familiar. He turned and saw the smallest glimpse of her bare longs.

_'God 'elp me' _he thought.

* * *

After returning from the bath room, he switched off the lights and got under the covers next to Alex. He lay on the far edge of the bed trying to keep as much distance as possible and turned away. He heard Alex's breath light and gentle, knowing she was asleep already he relaxed abit and eased himself more to the middle of the bed and lay on his back. He glanced quickly at Alex and saw she was facing him, hand resting on the pillow and face in a peaceful smile.  
He drifted off to sleep some while after.

During the night, Alex and Gene became closer to each other. Alex's head was in the crook of Gene's neck resting slightly on his shoulder with her hand draped across his chest. They were lying so their bodies were touching from head to their feet. Gene's arm was wrapped possessively around her waist so it made it impossible for her to move if she wanted to. Their ankles were also entwined together, not realising that they were wrapped around each other, they slept on in a comfortable and peaceful sleep.

TBC.

**Sorry I've been so long updating this story! I've been extremely busy like you would not actually believe & haven't got round to doing it yet, I'll try to update again ASAP :)**


	7. The Swim

Alex was woken by the feel of strong, warm arms around her. Looking up she saw Gene and felt safe yet vulnerable all at once. She held her haze at him, concerntrating on all his face completely, every line, every blemish. She removed her hand from where it rested across his chest and gently stroked his cheek careful not to wake him up. She dropped her eyes to his lips, casting her thought back to when she kissed him in Luigi's a few days ago. He was so soft, gentle and caring, she instantly wanted to kiss him again. Unconciously, Alex was leaning forward aiming for the target of his lips but soon leapt back when Gene's eyes fluttered a little. She dropped her head quickly back on his chest to pretend she was sleeping incase he woke up fully. Listening to his breathing, she knew he was awake. She could feel his head moving as if looking round in confusion and the grip he had round her waist loosen. She also felt a strong breath coming from him as he sighed into her hair.

"Alex" he whispered into her ear but she didn't answer, "Bolly" he said more forcefully shaking her as well. She slowly lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Oh, sorry" she disentagled herself from him raising herself from the bed and heading straight for the bathroom to try and avoid any awkwardness leaving Gene lying in the bed thinking. Waking up with her in his arms felt so natural, he wanted it to be like that every time we woke up.

* * *

When Alex walked back in Gene was still lying in bed, facing the ceiling with his eyes open. Alex was now dressed in a flowery summer dress. Gene looked at her as she walked towards him.

"Gene"

He sat up to face her and reached for his discarded trousers on the floor, lighting a cigerette. "Bolly"

"Sorry about er- you know" she looked down at her hands

"Course" he kept his eyes on her until she looked up to meet his gaze then found more interest looking at the wall in next to him.

"Oh, erm- I'm going down to the pool today, fancy it?"

"Why not"

* * *

At ten o'clock Gene was walking along the edge of the outdoor pool dressed in only his swimming shorts waiting for Alex to join him. He sat himself down on one of the sun beds relaxing. The pool had no body else in it so he rested his eyes and lay back. A short while later he felt a hand caress his cheek, on opening his eyes he saw a pretty much half naked Alex Drake. She was wearing a dark blue bikini which contrasted her creamy skin. She removed her hand and stood up straight after noticing his Adam's apple bob up and down. She noticed the effect she had on him so quickly turned around heading to the pool, conciously swinging her hips a little more than usual. She slowly squatted down, stroking the water slowly then swung her legs round she she was sitting on the edge. She turned her head back round to see Gene staring at her then quickly noticed his eyes dart to something else. She slipped in slowly so her head didn't go under and turned around facing him hooking her arms on the edge to keep her up.

"You joining me?" she asked in a sultry voice He pouted his lips for a while before standing up, walking over to where she was in the pool and jumped in splashing her completely. After his head resurfaced the water, she gave him a look of death. "Gene!"

"What?" he looked at her innocently, swimming towards her.

"You soaked me!"

"Ya' dozey mare, you're in a bloody swimming pool! What d'ya expect?!"

"Well, I wanted a relaxing swim not a bloody dunking in the water!" she tried to act serious but Gene saw straight through her little act.

Alex had her back against the pool wall but her arms were on the edge as she wasn't quite tall enough to reach the bottom. Gene swam even closer to where she was until his body slammed into hers. She let out a small sigh and Gene's arms surrounded her as he leant on the wall. She looked up into his eyes and saw complete desire.

"Gene" she wrapped her arms slowly around his neck still gazing into his eyes. She saw his eyes look down at her lips and back up. Unconciously, she licked her lips slightly and Gene leant in. Their lips met with the briefest of touches until Gene pulled back. Alex pulled him back kissing him with more passion and intensity. Alex parted her lips as she felt Gene's tongue dip into her mouth fighting with her own. The suddenly broke apart by the sound of a woman's light coughing. Gene swam back a few feet away from Alex as they both looked up and saw a woman holding a little boys hand.

"Sorry to interupt but could you save that for the privacy of your own room please. There are children around you know!" the woman spat in disgust

Alex coughed awkwardly and shuffled to get out of the pool. "Er- sorry" and she walked towards the towels where Gene placed their bag and wrapped it around her body to cover her up and keep her warm of course. Gene was still in the pool by this time and hadn't said a thing. Alex was sat on the sunbed drying her body with the towel when she heard Gene get out of the pool and walk towards her. She could feel the burn of his gaze on her but didn't want to look up at him so carried on at her task with such concertration, evidently more than was needed.

He sat down on the sun bed next to where she was and they were both facing each other with the way they were sat on them. He took a towel and dried hiself too, mirroring Alex's actions. There was an awkward silence and tension as if they had been summoned to the head masters office for being naughty.

"Look Gene" she whispered, hoping Gene hadn't actually heard her as she didn't know what she wanted to say but just needed to break the silence. She looked at him and he lifted his head up. _'Shit. He heard'_

His intense gaze told her all she needed to know, he was waiting for something. "Erm-"

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind, erm- do you want to grab some lunch?" she watched for his reaction and he dropped his head to look down at his hands in his lap while he answered his reply of "Sure". She thought she saw a hint of disappointment but he soon replaced his barriers to the real Gene Hunt and got up from the sunbed and uttered qutie loudly "Come on then Drake, I'm starvin'" while heading off in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

After popping back up to the room to get dressed, they were down in the restaurant facing each other, still having not spoken more then 20 words to each other. They were both sipping at their wine until Gene noticed that Alex looked deep in thought.

"Bolly"

"What?" she asked innocently

"I know that look"

"What look?"

"Ya' thinkin' again, give that brain o' yours a rest would ya"

"Oh shut up"

After their meals had arrived Alex couldn't help but feel that the closeness they had developed over the last week had somehow burnt out. It felt like a physical punch to the stomach as she sat staring at Gene wandering what could be if they were just to open up to each other. She made a mental note to get to the bottom of what he felt, of course it would take perhaps getting him drunk but he she needed to know for her own piece of mind. They way he looked at her, all the thought gone into her birthday; the meal, the weekend away. Everything. He'd always been there for her and she wasn't blatantly stupid as to brush off the kiss that they shared in Luigi's as a simple 'let's shut them up' sort of thing. It can't have been or why would they have been kissing each other again in the pool earlier. And the way she woke up with him that morning, it all felt so right. '_He must feel the same, he has to' _she thought.

After finishing the meal she noticed Gene's attention kept turning to something behind her. She turned round, making it obvious to Gene that she noticed and saw a young woman sat on her own at the bar looking over to them. She was blonde with longish hair and quite a big bust. She was dressed in a simple dress which was very short and gave a more than appreciative view of her clevage. Only one word for her in Alex's mind. However, looking back at Gene she thought his mind seemed pre-occupied on eyeing her up to even notice that she was sat right in front of him.

"Gene", he didn't reply so she gave him a little kick to his shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" he brought his eyes back to Alex but the desire she saw in them for the past few days had disappeared.

"Fine"

"What?"

"Well, it's clear to see you'd prefer someone else's company than mine so just go will you. Go and shag that slag at the bar, I can see how you're dying to get away from me anyway" Before Gene had chance to reply, Alex was up hurrying towards to exit of the restaurant.

TBC.


	8. One Night?

He took one look at the blonde who winked at him before hurrying out after Alex. He had to run to catch up with her, she was at the top of the stairs by the time Gene saw her.

"Alex"

"Piss off Hunt" She didn't stop and after Gene got to the top of the stairs he ran down the corridor and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Get off me"

"No", in a matter of seconds he grabbed her other arm so they were firmly locked by her sides, shoved her quickly against the wall and crashed his lips on hers. She responded enthusiastically, as soon as Gene started. After Gene was satisfied that she wasn't going to push him off, he reluctantly let go of her arms and moved his around her waist pulling her slightly away from the wall. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, thrusting her fingers through his hair.

A few seconds later she quickly pushed him away from her and he hit the opposite wall of the corridor. They both had their backs against the walls and panting for air with their chests rising and falling. Gene wore his usual pout while Alex looked at his through slitted eyes. Just then, she leant forward, grabbed his tie and pulled him to her crashing their lips together again. Gene rested his hands on her bum to pull her into him tightly while Alex found the door key and opened the door behind her. They crashed through it still connected by their lips.

Stumbling their way through the hotel room, he pushed her up against the wall and started sucking on her neck. "God, I want you so much Alex". She wrapped one leg around his waist while the other was still planted firmly on the floor. Her hands where undressing him of his jacket, tie and shirt so he was left in just his trousers. Alex however, was still completely dressed, Gene was busy with the attention to kissing her and sucking at her neck and collarbone causing mumers to come up from Alex's throat. She was lost with the sensations of his tongue licking up and down her neck. "Gene, that's good... So good".

Alex let her leg drop to the floor as she also dropped to her knees infront of Gene, she heard a growl of anticipation from him. She felt the bulge in his trousers and made quick work of his belt and zip. His trousers dropped in a pool on the floor around his ankles so he was fully revealed to her. She took him in her hand working him repeatedly. "Ohhh, yeah", she looked up and met his eyes as he was watching every movement she made. She felt herself throbbing underneathe her knickers and needed release. She quickly took him in her mouth, hard and deep, over and over again. "You're amazing at this... Can't wait much longer Alex" she couldn't stop herself from smiling to herself. She cupped his balls in her hands and started to massage while his cock was still in her mouth. "No" He pulled away from her "Want to be in you". Gene pulled her up and started to undress her.

She was stood in her underwear when Gene pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down so she was lying on it. Gene was stood over her and peeled back her knickers while she unfastened her bra leaving them both naked. He stood watching her and felt his cock twitching, wanting her cock burried in her her knew he was close and wouldn't do her any justice so had to wait for her. Kneeling over her he massaged her breasts while kissing his way down. He pushed two fingers into her as his thumb massaged her clit "Oh fuck, that's good!" she breathed, she started panting faster and harder as Gene felt her getting wetter and wetter. Sensing she was close to orgasm he pulled away. "No Gene, carry on... Please... I need you".

Her crawled his way up her and settled himself over her shaking form, she was desperate for release now and Gene sunk his cock into her. She wrapped herself around him to tug him deeper and he started thrusting into her. "Ohh Alex... You're gorgeous... Fuck" he sped up but tried to keep himself in control, he didn't want to come before she did. "Yes Gene... So close... Nearly there" he kissed her lips urgently and pulled out of her. He flipped her so she was on her back and raised herself him by her hips so she was on her hands and knees. Re-entering her he pushed harder and wound his hands underneathe her to tease her clit.

"Oh Gene, Yes... I'm coming!" she screamed and Gene gave in coming into her fast and hard. "Oh fuck Alex... Love this, ugghh" he quickly withdrew him self and he collapsed on top of her. After a few minutes they both caught their breath and he rolled off of her facing the ceiling as she turned on her side to watch him. She didn't know what was going to happen now, _did this mean he actually wanted her? Was it a one night stand? _She knew what she wanted and looking at him know, she didn't think he felt the same. She knew Gene's approach on sex 'shag them and chuck them'. Well, if he thought that's what was going to happen here, he had another thing coming. For a start, they were sharing a hotel room away from home. '_Home'_ she thought. _'Since when did I start to refer to the 80's as my home?'_

Gene looked over to her and saw her face puzzled with worry. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, she lay her arm across his chest and her head lay in the crook of his neck. _'Maybe I was wrong' _she thought._ 'Maybe he does want more than just one night'. _They both slept wrapped around each other like the night before, it felt natural to both of them but Gene couldn't help thinking he wasn't good enough for her.

TBC.


	9. The Morning After

Gene felt warm as he slowly began to wake up, he turned his head to the right and saw Alex's head full of hair resting on his shoulder as she lightly snoozed. Her body was half draped over his as her arm was dangerously close to dangling near his crotch. He thought back to the events of the night before and immediately felt nervous and embarrassed. He practically pounced on her, admittedly she did reciprocate his actions but he still couldn't help thinking she wasn't thinking straight and it happened in the head of the moment. He sighed and looked up to the ceiling and felt Alex remove her head from his shoulder and lightly roll it onto the pillow so she wasn't so much on top of him. He looked back and noted she was still asleep. _'Should I leave?'_ He debated with himself for around five minutes before mkaing up his mind. He slowly and carefully rolled away from Alex so no sudden movements woke her up. He slipped carefully off the bed and stood naked watching her. _'God, I'm such a coward. But I'd rather go now before she wakes up, she's going to hate me anyway so things can't get much worse'. _

After dressing extremely quietly, he left the room after quickly picking up his over night bag which was left unpacked and untouched and heading down to pay for both of their bills before getting into the Quattro and racing back to CID.

Alex heard the sound of a door banging and it woke her up. She turned her head to look at Gene and noticed he wasn't there. Her heart dropped as she shot up out of the bed and realised his clothes were missing from last night in their hurry to remove them. She felt hurt and betrayed. _'Bastard, how dare he? I was just a one night stand to him, I thought I actually meant something. Fuck him'_

_

* * *

_

Alex headed downstairs to the hotel lobby or order a taxi, after waiting for 45 minutes she was in the back and dreaded her arrival back at CID. She would have to face him. _'How will this affect our work, our professional relationship, our friendship? If worse comes to the worse I will have to transfer'. _However much she didn't want to, she knew it would have to be the logical solution in cleaing up this mess. She didn't know if she could cope working with him everyday carrying on as if nothing had happened, she trusted him with her life and he'd gone and treated her as if she was some cheap whore he picked up off the streets.

* * *

Alex was stood at the bottom of the steps to the building of CID where she contemplated just running home and crawling into bed to cry her heart out all day. She knew she couldn't do that and she would not let Gene bloody Hunt get to her. She raised her head high and headed straight in. As she entered CID, everyone looked at her. _'Oh my God, do they know? Why is everyone looking at me like that?'_ To her relief, they all got back to their work of reading files and chatting on the phone apart from Shaz who walked up to her.

"Ma'am, the Guv has been in a bad mood all morning. He even punched Ray, I don't think he's ever done that. Do you know what's up with him?"

Fucking guilt, that's what's up with him "Erm, I'm not sure Shaz. I haven't seen him since Friday when we were all in Luigi's"

"Okay, maybe you could go and calm him down. He may be back to his usual self again after he's had on of your arguments"

"Right" Alex walked over to her desk, as far as she knew Gene didn't know she was there as his blinds were closed and door was shut. She placed her overnight bag on her chair which thankfully no one asked about and headed over to Gene's door.

She knocked on the door gingerly, she didn't want to agitate him futher but at the same time she was so angry with him, she didn't give a shit.

"Piss off!" he gruff voice boomed out and Alex looked around the room to see everyone staring at her. Just then, she opened the door.

* * *

"Dint you hear me? I said piss off?"

As Alex looked to where he was usually sat, she was faced with the back of his chair, she stood staring trying to choose her words carefully.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you DCI Hunt, I can see how busy you are but may I remind you, you have job to do" she said while putting on her most professional voice.

He swivelled round in his chair and saw Alex with her hands on her hips and a scowl painted across her beautiful face. He gulped as he felt the guilt of what he did that morning. _'Shit, what do I say?'_

"What's up? By the sounds of everyone, it would seem you're in the mood for a good old argument yet you appear to be stuck for words. Why is that _Sir_?"

"Since when 'ave y' called me Sir?"

"Since you stopped acting like the Guv I knew and started acting like an absolute tosser!" she knew she was in for it now.

"Excuse me DI Drake but have you forgotten who ya' talkin' to?" he stood up so they were only seperated by his desk, probably good job really or else she'd be in the right mind to give him her left hook.

"No and that is exactly the problem"

"I don't follow"

"You know what I'm talking about Hunt, how dare you act niave"

"How dare me? How bloody dare you come waltzing in here acting the big I am, may _I remind you_ that this is MY office and I will be shown some bloody respect!"

She'd done well up until this point, she'd put on her hard exterior showing just anger but now she couldn't keep it up. _'How can he talk to me about respect' _she thought. She could feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, she tried to blink them back a few times but they only blurred her vision more until she couldn't stop them from trickling down her face.

"Well, I'm sorry if I was out of line Guv" so far she'd been challenging him by staring him straight in the eye but now she looked down as more tears fell. She quickly brushed them away and took a couple of steps back towards the door, turning around and leaving.

Gene stood and watched it all play out infront of him. _'What the hell has happened?' _he thought. _'She could never want me, she's too good for me for a start and she comes in here now acting like she didn't regret last night at all but maybe the tears were just because he'd shouted at her and she was feeling all sorry for herself. Yes, that was it. Stupid woman, making him confused.'_

TBC.


	10. Made Things Worse

Alex had managed to avoid Gene all day, he'd been out of the office a few times and he'd catch her eye for a few seconds but he'd look away from her. She thought she saw a hint of hurt flash across them but how could he be hurt? It was him after all.

Gene had never felt guilty about anything before in his life but now, he felt truely guilty. Not for leaving but for sleeping with her. If she woke up before he did, he knew he'd be sent packing he just knew that their flirting was almost harmless. It was a usual flirt between boss and collegue, they did it enough. He couldn't help casting his mind back to the kiss in Luigi's though but she probably didn't want to, they were basically forced into it and no doubt she was already pissed as a fart. However, in the swimming pool, she didn't show any objections when they they kissed but back in the hotel room when things were awkward he could have sworn she wanted to say something - no doubt say it didn't mean anything though. _'Fuck sake! Get out of my bastard head woman' _With that, he picked up his coat and strode out of the office after declaring to everyone it was beer o'clock on the way out.

Everyone in CID looked on as they watched their Guv. Alex however, quickly raced out after him leaving them even more confused.

"What the 'ell is goin' on in 'ere today?" enquired Ray.

"God knows mate, pint?" asked Chris.

"Of course, let's go and get outta this bloody mad 'ouse"

* * *

Alex didn't go to Luigi's, instead she headed straight to her flat and ran a bath. A few hours later, she was in her big, comfy pajama's and wooly bed socks while flicking through the TV with a glass of red wine in her hand. She felt thoroughly drunk and only slightly a bit better from the events of the weekend. She heard a knock at the door and looked up at the clock. _'There's only one person who would turn up at this time'_ after realising it was 11 o'clock.

"Open up, police"

With reluctance, she dragged herself off the sofa, walking into things on her way to the door. She still had the glass in her hand as she had difficulty opening the door with only one hand free. After finally opening in, she was greeted with her very drunk looking DCI.

"What the fuck do you want? Round two?"

"If ya' offerin'" he stepped forwards and grabbed her hips pushing her against the wall as he nibbled at her neck.

She closed her eyes briefly and let out a sigh of appreciation. She was snapped back to reality when his hands moved up her pajama top and started massaging her breasts while his hips thrust towards hers.

"No, fuck off" and with a shove, she pushed him away and walked over to her sofa to sit down. She topped up her glass and left Gene standing in the hall wondering whether he should follow.

He walked over and sat on the sofa next to her. Rubbing his hand across his face, he turned and looked at her gulping down her wine. "I'm sorry Bolls"

"Don't call me that"

"Well what else am I meant to call ya'?"

"Erm, well let me see... Whore? Slut? Tart?"

"What the-"

Alex quickly cut him off as she slammed the glass on the table and turned round so she was also facing him. "That's how you treated me last night you bastard, so why the fuck not?" She faced the wall, anything to get away from him as she began to sob.

"Alex"

"Go away Gene, I hate you" she spat through tears

"I'm sorry"

"So you've said"

"I mean it" he reached forward to place his hand on her knee but she shoved him off.

"And what exactly are you sorry for?"

"Whatever it is I've done to upset ya'"

Alex started laughing as anger emereged in the pit of her stomach. "You don't even fucking know? How can you not know? You stupid, stupid fucking man"

"Tell me then!" he started to also get angry

"You really don't know do you.." she shook her head in disappointment. "Right, let me get my head around this because I'm really struggling to understand. We are, were, quite close I'd say, professionally and in other ways. I thought we had something, I dunno. Gene this is fucking stupid"

"Just carry on!" he was getting impatient now

"You treat me like a princess on my birthday, I felt so special. I thought you cared about me, I trusted you, more than that. You don't know how hard it was for me to do that, to let you into my life, my heart" She felt tears slide effortlessly down her face as she looked up at him and she he was looking directly into her eyes. "Then things moved, changed and I thought it was a good thing. When I woke up this moring, you're gone. No note, nothing. Just gone, as if nothing happened. I was just another notch on your bedpost obviously" she turned away and sunk her head into her hands.

Gene was left watching as his heart started to break. "Alex, I can explain"

"I thought maybe you could too but at work" she trailed off. "No, I don't want you to explain. I want you to go"

"I'm not goin' anywhere until this is sorted"

"What's left to sort?" she asked while laughing at the absurdity of sorting out this mess "You took me for a ride, literally. You fucked me about and you know what. Fuck you, I resign. Effective immediately"

"What? Ya' don't need to fuckin' reisgn! It was only sex for God sake. You're the one that fucked me abou'"

She stood up in anger "How the fuck do you work that one out?"

"Leadin' me on wiv all ya' suggestive remarks an' come one eyes. You don't want me, you 'ate me remember. Why would I stay around the morning after to be fuckin' told that?"

"Gene, I'm not even dignifying that question with an answer!"

"SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"Fuck sake. I wouldn't have told you that you absolute wanker! I do, did want you! I thought the feeling was mutual, how stupid I am now just fucking GET OUT!" she ran to her bedroom and Gene was stood alone, he could make out the sobs of Alex.

_'I've gone and made it fucking worse now. You stupid twat'_ he left the flat feeling his heart weigh heavy in his chest.

TBC.


	11. Shaz

Next morning Gene walked into CID, he was late as he got a rubbish nights sleep. He looked at Alex's desk and noticed she wasn't there.

"Shaz, where's DI Drake?"

"Don't know Guv"

"Well bloody find out woman! What do I pay ya' for?"

"Yes Guv, sorry Guv"

* * *

Alex was still in bed when she heard the phone repeatedly ringing, it was 10 o'clock. _'I bet Gene is pissed off, oh fucking well'_ she laughed. A while later she heard a knock at the door and a quiet feminine voice follow it. "Ma'am, it's me" _'Thank God it's not that twat'_. She dragged her self out of bed and walked towards the door. After welcoming Shaz into her flat, they were both sat on the sofa.

"Ma'am, the Guv wanted to know where you were"

"Well, evidently I'm here Shaz"

"Yes ma'am. But erm- why you weren't at work" she coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, didn't he tell you? I've resigned, effective immediately" she said so matter of factly.

Shaz was gobsmacked and lost for words, was she being serious?

"You- you.. What? You can't resign ma'am. Why?"

"Ask that useless wanker"

"Sorry ma'am" she looked down at her hands that rested on her lap and started shuffling them awkwardly.

"No Shaz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, it's just.. Just" she trailed off as tears started to fall.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" she placed her delicate hand gently on Alex's shoulder hoping to offer just a little bit of comfort. Alex burst out into tears at that point, she couldn't help it and she told her everything as if she had word vomit. After the tears subsided Alex felt slightly better at having someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry about this Shaz, you should get back to work. We don't want two of us without a job now do we?" She laughed slightly, knowing there was nothing remotely funny about the situation.

"You need to talk to the Guv, he cares about you"

"He only cares about himself Shaz"

* * *

Shaz walked back into CID and straight into Gene's office without knocking.

"There's only one person aroun' 'ere that comes in 'ere without knockin' and it ain't you, what do you want?"

She couldn't help but feel anger rising in her "I want to see ma'am, Guv"

"And?"

Shaz shook her head "She was right about you"

"What are ya' talking about Granger? Go an' make some tea before I sack ya'"

"Oh shut up _Guv. _That would mean two of us have left, not good is it. Two people leaving in two days.. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why haven't you tried to stop her? What have you done? Why have you done this?"

"EXCUSE ME! Stop with all the bloody questions woman!"

"Well?" Shaz asked, not scared of her pig-headed DCI at all.

"Well what?"

"You've treated ma'am like some cheap whore and she's done nothing but trust you, care for you and perhaps even love you. All men are the same! She's over there now you know, been awake all night, crying. She looks awful, you've made her feel worthless. Are you actually stupid Guv? You mean everything to her, how can you not see it? Ma'am worships the ground you walk on, I can see it with the way she looks at you. How you both are together, you can't deny it. Does she mean nothing to you? She's the most bravest, intellegent and beautiful, strong woman I've ever met and you're going to just-"

"I know Shaz, just stop yeah. Please" his voice was laced with guilt and defeat. He sat back down into his chair with sagged shoulders looking exhausted.

"Just go to her Guv" she whispered and silently left his office.


	12. Luigi's

A week had passed, Gene didn't have the guts to go and see Alex to apologise and Alex hadn't turned up for work at all. They hadn't seen each other since she told him she hated him. Part of her actually did hate him, she wanted nothing more than for him to drop off the face of the earth yet she still can't seem to get him out of her head and move on. All she had to do was apply to transfer to another station. A new station, a new town, a new Guv. There was an annoying aching in her chest, she knew that wouldn't help a single bit yet she didn't know what would. He would never apologise to her, even if he did she wouldn't know whether to accept it. It's been a week and if he meant it, he would have turned up before now.

Gene had been in a foul mood all week yet he showed a softer side to Shaz, knowing she went to see Alex every evening after work to stop her from going insane with loneliness. He'd ask her everyday how Alex was, if she'd thought anymore about coming back to work and every time, it was the same reply. "I'm sorry Guv", Gene knew she had nothing to be sorry for but also knew this was her way of saying no in the kindest way possible. He was surprised he even got that really, after all he'd treated her best friend like a slut and now he thought about it, she seemed heart broken. _'This can't all be because I didn't stay until she woke could it?'_ He'd thought he'd go and get pissed to take his mind off it, however much it wouldn't help.

"Guv, me and Ray are headin' over to Luigi's because it's Shaz's birthday, we're gonna get pissed. You comin'?" Asked Chris.

"Why not" he replied, _'Alex might be there, after all who would miss their best friends birthday. Should I go? It may cause uproar"_

"What ya' waitin' for Guv?"

"Note, I'm comin' now Chris"

* * *

Shaz had rung and invted Alex but she seemed hesistant in her reply, "I'll try Shaz". This was her way of saying I want to but I don't think I can face seeing Gene but Shaz understood this. However, it was imperative that she got Alex down for at least one drink.

It had been an hour and Alex still hadn't shown her face. Gene thought about going up there and dragging her down, tell her to stop being such a drama queen and get over it. Just then, Shaz declared she was going up to fetch her and a wave of relief hit him.

Alex had fallen asleep watching the TV, that's all she did now. She'd ran out of wine last night but didn't want to go down because she knew who'd be there. A knock at the door woke her from her slumber, undecided whether to open it or not. "Ma'am, I know you're in there. Open the door or I'll get the Guv to come and knock it down". It seemed to work as she shot up racing towards the door and pulled it open. "You're not ready ma'am!"

"Sorry Shaz, erm.. Headache"

"That's crap and you know it" Shaz grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her towards her bedroom after shutting the door. She pushed her onto the bed while Shaz turned to the wardrobe and opened it flicking through the clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you something utterly gorgeous to wear to show the Guv what he's missing"

"Shaz, please don't make me go down there"

"Shut up and put this on" she said while throwing a dark blue dress at her. Shaz left the room and left her to it. After Alex had put it on, she wondered why she'd never worn it before, it was stunning. It was dark blue made from a silky sort of material and low cut with ruffles around the edge which complemented her cleavage. It finished a few inches above the knee and she thought she looked good. _'Right, make that wanker jealous. I'll find someone tonight who actually enjoys my company' _she thought to herself. Alex applied her make up and quickly neatened up her hair before leaving the bedroom and presenting herself infront of Shaz.

"Well, what do ya' think?" she asked while doing a half twirl back and forth on her tip toes.

"The Guv would be mad not to try and win you back ma'am"

"I didn't do this for DCI Hunt Shaz, I did this to find someone who appreciates my company and respects me"

"Look ma'am- Alex, the Guv does appreciate and respect you and yes he has a funny way of showing it but he cares about you. He's been as grumpy as a fart all week and every evening in Luigi's, he has had to be manhandled out of there because he's too drunk to even stand up. He's not doing himself any favours"

"Let's just leave it at that shall we, let's go". She slipped on her heels and followed Shaz downstairs.

* * *

As she stepped into the restaurant, everyone turned round and all eyes were on her. After everyone turned around and got back on with their conversations, she felt one pair of eyes still on her. She looked into the far corner and saw Gene sitting there with a bottle of wine and two glasses, one empty. _'Our corner' _she thought. _'Is he that presumsious that he thought I would actually turn up? Stupid, impossible man'_

Gene could sense it the moment she walked in, she looked utterly outstanding, legs up to her neck and absolutely beautiful. _'God, what is this woman bloody doing to me? I wish I could make things right between us.' _He couldn't keep his eyes off her, eventually their eyes connected and saw Alex had blushed then looked away quickly heading towards the bar.

TBC.

* * *

**ARGH. Got my Ashes series 3 DVD today! :D Muhahaha, thought this was a good place to leave it, for now :D**


	13. You Stayed

"Signorina Drake, you're looking lovely tonight"

"Thank you Luigi" she tried her most convincing smile but couldn't fool the ever perceptive Luigi

"Signorina, why so sad? Here, on the house" he smiled warmly at her while sliding over a glass of red wine on the bar towards her.

"Thank you"

"Signore Hunt seems sad, you two been up to your old tricks again?"

"You could say that.." she muttered under her breath.

"Go talk to him" he placed his hand gently over hers and tapped it, she gulped down her wine and headed over to Gene.

* * *

_'Shit. She's coming over, stay calm Genie Boy'_

Alex stood looking at Gene as she got to where he was sitting, she shuffled awkwardly on her feet and coughed to clear to clear her throat. "Erm, anyone sitting there?"

He shot up quick taking the chair out from behind the table so she could sit down "No, no. Erm, sit down" He shuffled it in behind her as she sat down and made to get back to his own seat. He looked directly into her eyes and sure hurt and disappointment, maybe a bit of forgiveness and loneliness.

"Gene" she looked down to the table unable to meet his eye any longer.

"Get this down ya'" he poured her a drink and she gratefully took it, drinking it as quickly as she did her first from Luigi.

"How's work been?"

"You'd know if you bothered to turn up" he narrowed his eyes to a scowl.

"I told you, I've resigned"

"You're not going anywhere unless I say so and I don't say so. How many times do I have to keep telling you"

"Well you're not the boss of me you know Gene, I don't belong to you!" anger started to take over.

"Yes you do" he replied so matter of factly

"Excuse me?"

"You're mine Bollykecks, I don't care what ya' say"

"And what gives you the right to hold possession over me?" She made to stand up unable to stay in his pig-headed presence any longer.

"Shut up, sit down an' 'ear me out woman!" He stood up and grabbed her wrist while she struggled to get out of his grasp. She eventually did and ran up the stairs back to her flat. She thought she could deal with seeing Gene, try and make him jealous but she didn't even have chance. He resulted to anger and aggression again. Little did she know did Gene finish his wine and chased off after her.

* * *

"Alex, open the door. Please, I didn't mean to 'urt ya'"

Just then the door swung open on it's hinges. Alex was already in her silk dressing gown with her hair relaxed and out of it's quiff. Obviously she wanted an early night but Gene had other plans.

"Can I come in?"

"Five minutes" she stood to the side and allowed him in. They both made their way across to the sofa and Alex sat down at the edge of the arm, unfortunately for her, Gene sat as close as possible without actually touching her.

"This whole thing is such a mess, I don't even know where to begin"

"You better hurry up then, 4 and a half minutes left"

He narrowed his eyes but quickly softened his features again as she looked at him. _'Stay calm Gene, this is your last chance' _he thought as he took her hand and held it in his. Luckily for him, she didn't pull away. As he moved her hand in his to rest on his knee, her dressing gown moved slightly revealing her thigh making Gene subconsiously gulp.

"Not very often the Gene Genie apologises Bolls"

"He hasn't yet" she tutted.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway"

"Do you know what for not?"

"Yeah" he sighed and looked at where her hand was still in both of his.

"And?" her voice had a glimmer of hope.

"I left you an' I'm sorry. I thought you'd 'ate me, I couldn't believe my luck when I woke up next to ya'. You've been drivin' me crazy since ya' got here but lately.. I dunno, it's just been more than that. You're the most amazin' woman I've ever met and I don't know how I would have dealt with the rejection, it's erm.. A self preservation sort o' thing really, been let down all my life, you're me best friend since Sam an' I don't know what I'd do if oute happened. Clearly it 'as. I've been going insane all week not seein' that highly educated arse of yours wiggle about in CID"

She blushed and giggled while squeezing his hand. He looked up to meet her gaze and both smiled at each other.

"I would never have rejected you Gene"

"I know that now you dozey mare" he saw her face change into a look of confusion and he cut her off before she started to speak "Erm, Shaz had a few words. Well, quite harsh really but it made me realise"

"Realise what?" her eyes glazed over with tears as one slipped down her face.

Gene saw this and moved his hand to cup her face and wipe it away "I'm the luckiest man alive to even know you, I erm.."

"Shhh" she leant forward and gently kissed him on the corner of his mouth. She moved away slightly to look into his eyes and saw complete honesty and love in them. "Come with me" she stood and with her hand still in his and led him into the bedroom.

"Wait Alex"

"What?"

"Are you sure you want this? Me?"

"As long as you're here in when I wake up Gene"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiled and pulled her down onto the bed. "You looked gorgeous tonight" he saw her blush and he cupped her face in both hands as he lay looking up at her "My Bolly" he smiled. "How could I have been such a twat, you're perfect"

"Oh, I don't know about that" she giggled.

He pulled her down so she lay directly on top of him and their lips crashed together. They started undressing each other until they were completely naked and Gene turned them over to position himself abover her. He kissed her softly and reached down to rub her clit earning moans from Alex. "Please Gene, I want you now" he slowly entered her keeping a steady rhythem. It was the most romantic thing she'd experienced, he didn't one remove his eyes from hers. They slowly met together at the hips where they we joined, repeatedly. They knew it had to be slow, gentle, after everything- he wanted to treat her like she deserved to be.

"You're beautiful, how did I deserve you?" his breath was hitched and he was extremely close "Alex, I'm so close". "Me too Gene, oh God, please" he sped up slightly and Alex came around him as her muscles clenched sending Gene over the edge.

After they have relaxed and their breathing returned to normal Gene looked over at Alex "I think I went over my five minutes" he laughed.

"I don't care, you're not going anywhere"

"Damn right"

Gene pulled Alex to him and took her in his arms as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning with a consistent thumping noise in her ears and it wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realised that she was lying on Gene's chest and it was his beating heart. She lifted her head and kissed his chest then looked up at him. She realised he'd been awake and was watching her every move.

"You stayed"

"Of course I did Bolls" he smiled at her and bent down to kiss head. She reciprocated by deepening the kiss and soon enough their tongues were battling with each other as they rolled over in the bed so Alex was straddling him, naked.

"We better hurry up Gene, don't want to be late for work" smiling at him knowingly.

"Work can wait, as long as you're there I don't give a shit what time we get there". They made love again as they giggled and laughed. Yeah, they could both definately get used to this.

THE END.

* * *

**Bloody hell, I think that is actually the longest story it has taken me to finish but oh well, it's done now. I hope the ending was okay. Not sure about this chapter but I was starting to depress myself with all the angst I was throwing into the story. Obvs they had to get together! Thanks for all the support and reviews! :)**


End file.
